tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Twenty/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jun 29 10:15:41 2014 -0400 12:03 <@Wackd> Hey Bocaj! 12:04 Hello 12:11 Are we starting at 3? 12:11 <@Wackd> Presumably. 12:11 K 12:14 <@Wackd> In the meantime, feel free to take a poke around the wiki, maybe edit some things. 13:43 So is the tumblr going to get a link to the wiki? 13:43 Not in the chat, I mean. 13:43 In like, the top bar thingy. 13:44 Also hi. 13:44 So would we even be able to start before SF gets here this week, seeing as Gurgle has joined us? 13:44 <@Wackd> It probably should. 13:44 <@Wackd> And…I actually hadn’t considered that. Shit. 13:44 Sorry. 13:52 “Oh, hey, did you know the FIFA World Cup is happening right now? If not, lucky you. As for everyone else, we know. Goddammit, we know.„” 13:52 Wow, bad broken characters. Bad.„, 13:52 Wait, what? 13:52 Okay, broken characters are done. I think. 13:55 <@Wackd> yay new map http://tvtropesdoctorwho.wikia.com/wiki/The_People%27s_Republic_of_Zinell 13:56 <@Wackd> unnoun’s not fond, apparently. 13:56 The numbers mean something, I’m assuming. 13:56 I like the map. 13:56 <@Wackd> They mean I was too lazy to name the roads! 13:56 I was checking something. 13:57 <@Wackd> SF never got back to me about where Gurgle’s cave is supposed to be so I threw a dart at the map. 13:58 Did you damage your monitor? 13:58 <@Wackd> Dammit, I was about to make that joke. 14:00 Where’s Mukora? 14:00 <@Wackd> I dunno, but the game officially starts at 3 so he’s got time. 14:04 Why does every single game need to install its own copy of DirectX and/or Visual C? Wouldn’t it make sense to check to see if such common things are already installed? 14:05 (Visual C? Virtual C? All I know is I have about a dozen copies of “vcredist”) 14:36 <@Wackd> …oh god. 14:36 <@Wackd> My sister had this 48-hour bug and I think she may have passed it on to me. 14:37 <@Wackd> I’m hoping I’m congested for some other reason and that I won’t be puking my guts out in a matter of hours, but if I am—well, fair warning. 15:23 Don’t mind me, people! Just dying repeatedly in Dark Souls! 15:23 <@Wackd> I don’t mind you at all. In fact, I’m rather fond. 15:24 <@Wackd> Now we’re just waiting on Mukora, and SF who’s at work. 15:39 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.wikia.com/ 15:40 <@Wackd> I’m noticing that I’m still the only contributor. 15:40 Oh hey. You said you were having trouble getting the chatlogs to work with the Wikia code. 15:40 <@Wackd> I was! 15:40 <@Wackd> Am. 15:40 <@Wackd> Whatever. 15:41 Have you tried using Code tags? So they’ll just print plain text. 15:41 <@Wackd> I did. It puts everything on one line. 15:41 No you’re not! 15:42 Must be off. 15:42 <@Wackd> K. 15:42 <@Wackd> I’m not seeing edits from anyone but myself, except one guy who fixed a link. 15:44 …Apparently wikia requires emails. And birthdays. Hmm. 15:45 <@Wackd> It should still let you edit if you’re not logged in. 15:46 It does. 16:10 Hi again, BTW. 16:12 …Where’s Mukora? 16:12 <@Wackd> I dunno. Just messaged him. 16:17 -_- 16:23 So just finished watching Gamera MST3K with my brother. He likes the MST3K characters but says despite some gems, even their snarking doesn’t prevent the movie from hurting. 16:24 <@Wackd> Really? Gamera’s probably one of the better movies they’ve done. 16:25 He has low tolerance for things that are old. Like the dialogue in olde marvel comics. And old monster movies, apparently. 16:25 I haven’t shown him any classic who. Now I kinda want to 16:25 <@Wackd> Oh yeah. The dialogue is pretty terrible. 16:26 I recall that Secret Agent Super Dragon was just too boring to save. 16:26 HURPA DURPA DURP I’M TOO SLOW-WITTED FOR HOKEY DUBBING 16:27 <@Wackd> God, I don’t even remember that one. 16:27 <@Wackd> The one with the “too boring to save” reputation, near as I’m aware, is Radar Secret Service. 16:27 I liked the bits that weren’t the movie though. 16:28 <@Wackd> Frank Conniff admits in the Episode Guide that he thought he could make lots of jokes about how overboard the movie goes making everything radar, only to realize once they’d licensed it those jokes didn’t land and there was practically nothing else there. 16:34 Everything was radar? Even Mr Coffee? 16:35 I didn’t really find Space Mutiny that much fun either, but I think it was the first one I watched alone from beginning to end. 16:35 “I always have coffee when I watch radar!” Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jun 29 16:36:14 2014 -0400 Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jun 29 16:36:33 2014 -0400 16:36 <@Wackd> Whoops. Was trying to x-out of another window and my finger slipped. 16:36 <@Wackd> Did I miss anything? 16:37 Might’ve looked like you were throwing a fit over me blaspheming Space Mutiny. :P 16:37 Not that I can tell. 16:38 <@Wackd> Well, Space Mutiny is awesome. 16:38 <@Wackd> …no, wait, I’m thinking of Fugitive Alien. Don’t think I’ve seen Space Mutiny. 16:38 Space Mutiny was Reb Brown and his many names. 16:39 Fugitive Alien was HE TRIIIIIIIIIIED TO KILL ME WITH A FORKLIFT~ 16:39 <@Wackd> Right, right. Big McLargehuge, and so forth. 16:39 <@Wackd> And all the 80s music. 16:39 That was the origin of No OSHA Compliance, right? 16:39 <@Wackd> Eh, it was alright for a Sci-Fi era episode. 16:39 <@Wackd> I think the only one of those I’ve REALLY liked is Pumaman. 16:40 The run of Big McLargehuge et al was a bit annoying to me actually. 16:41 BOB JOHNSIN 16:41 <@Wackd> Understandable. 16:41 *JOHNSON 16:41 wait 16:43 Currently, I think my favorite part of the show is the Invention Exchanges. Which is a bit odd because I think I prefer Mike overall. 16:43 Browser crashed. 16:43 Getting back all my tabs. 16:44 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004941 16:44 Fuck you too Homestuck. 16:44 <@Wackd> I’ve always loved the Invention Exchanges. Though I think it’s weird that Hodgson gave the Mads the best ones. 16:44 Overdrawn At The Memory Bank is really pretty good in its own right for something a PBS station shouldn’t have even attempted in the 90s. 16:44 <@Wackd> I guess being evil allowed for more opertunities. 16:45 I totally get Dr. Forrester. I like that part of the run. Pearl I don’t really understand. 16:46 What’d I miss? 16:46 <@Wackd> Pearl’s character was a bit more fluid than Clayton’s, I think. I never got the impression they knew exactly what to do with her, which is a shame because Mary Jo Pehl sells pretty much every line she’s given. 16:47 <@Wackd> You didn’t miss anything, unnoun. 16:47 Why are you cussing out homestuck this time? 16:47 Crashin my browser 16:47 <@Wackd> Where the hell has Cal been, anyway? Are you still reading for his sake or are you legit addicted? 16:48 I gave my word. 16:48 No idea where he’s been. PMd him a few times. 16:48 Apparently he’s still around. 16:48 He responded once or twice. 16:49 Also the main episode I remember with Pearl had a bit more contributory 16:50 *continuity than my approach to picking episodes sustains. 16:50 He was in the Daily Show thread earlier in the month. Thought that was neat. 16:51 So you’re not even up to cascade yet 16:52 You referring to me? 16:52 yiss 16:53 Apparently not, because I have no idea what that is. 16:53 Aight 16:53 Is Homestuck going to crossover with Half Life? 16:53 I can’t disclose this information, I can only say no no it does not 16:56 Ohh lordy. 16:57 Homestuck only crosses over with high cultural landmarks such as Problem Sleuth, Jailbreak and Bard Quest 16:57 I recently tried again to play HL2. This should work because it’s my own copy and my own machine, so I’m not going to lose everything when I move out. 16:57 But on the other hand I’m in the part where you have to go through the ant lions on foot and nopenopenope. 16:59 I wish there was an option to cuddle them. 16:59 Not enough games let you cuddle monsters. Support Undertale today. 17:00 Cuddle? Is this related to what you’d like to do with eldritch beings? 17:01 No! I just think they’re really cute. 17:01 Eldritch beings should not be cuddled until you get to know them first. Invite them to tea. Be a sounding board for them. Just because they’re eldritch doesn’t mean they don’t have stuff going on in their lives 17:04 Once you’ve gotten them to open up, its time to schedule a second meeting. Remember, building friendships with the unfathomable takes time. 17:08 I think they look vicious. 17:09 So adorable. 17:09 Where are SF and Mukora? 17:09 …Are we going to have to do a flashback? 17:10 I mean, I’m more than likely not going to be available next Sunday. 17:10 I’d like to do something today. 17:12 SF won’t be here until… 6? 17:13 http://mukkora.tumblr.com/post/90215521762/behindbobsburgers-disney-princesses-in-the 17:13 Aw. 17:13 <@Wackd> She said between 4:30 and 5. 17:13 Those tags are neat. 17:13 Very nice. 17:13 <@Wackd> They are! :D 17:13 Also, if he doesn’t show up soon I will find him and rip out his throat. 17:14 <@Wackd> So SF is gonna be here in a couple of seconds. 17:14 <@Wackd> Firing her computer up now. 17:16 …Why is Mukora never around? 17:16 <@Wackd> I dunno. 17:16 (Hey, sorry) 17:16 Why does he never mention when he’s going to be late ahead of time? 17:17 (Needed to eat after my shift) 17:17 <@Wackd> It’s fine. 17:17 I mean, your askbox is open. 17:17 <@Wackd> And you don’t need to do the (), game hasn’t started yet. 17:17 (…I mentioned last week) 17:17 PMs work for you and any of us. 17:17 I mean, I haven’t gotten a PM from him. 17:18 (Anywhozzles, The layout o the land is weird) 17:18 <@Wackd> SF, two things: one, there’s now a wiki for the game for you to peruse: http://tvtropesdoctorwho.wikia.com 17:18 <@Wackd> And two, while we were waiting I put down rough colors on your Gurgle drawing: http://s14.postimg.org/n66b0tu67/gurgle_color.png 17:19 (DUDE THAT IS PERFECT) 17:19 <@Wackd> (I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT) 17:19 (IT’S MORE OR LESS EXACTLY HOW i PICTURED XYR) 17:20 <@Wackd> (WELL I MEAN IT’S FROM YOUR PENCILS AND DESCRIPTIONS SO I SHOULD HOPE SO) 17:20 (in terms of the color scheme I mean xD) 17:20 <@Wackd> (Ah. Good.) 17:20 …That’s quite possibly the most offensively garish anything I’ve ever seen. 17:21 My eyes. 17:21 I mean. 17:21 Is Gurgle’s race the creator of Six’s coat? 17:21 Maybe their vision is adapted that it looks normal to them? 17:22 <@Wackd> I’m not sure what’s so offensive about it so maybe if you explain it to me I can fix it. 17:22 Thats a cool beastie 17:22 (NO IT’S PERFECT) 17:22 …I don’t know. 17:22 It hurts my eyes to look at. 17:23 ((◡‿◡✿) Heard you were talking shit (◕‿◕✿)) 17:23 http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=45378 17:23 Well, that’s about what I expeted. 17:24 (someone hold my flower (◕‿◕✿)) 17:24 Wasn’t there a novel where Six said he chose his outfit because it fits in exactly nowhere? 17:25 Oh. 17:25 That’s why I could never find it. 17:26 Six says a lot of things. 17:26 …I think I have a headache now. 17:26 But did he ever say he was an alien? 17:26 ( (◡‿◡✿) (ʘ‿ʘ✿) “what you say ‘bout Gurgle?” (ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿ “hold my flower” ”) 17:26 I said nothing about Gurgle. 17:27 (You called her coloring offensive? =w= Sorry, I just get carried away with the emoji’s) 17:28 No problem. 17:28 <@Wackd> Her color scheme is an especially heinous swear on five different planets. 17:29 Color based language? 17:29 My god, intelligent octopi and/or folkloric chameloens? 17:29 <@Wackd> Yeah. 17:29 <@Wackd> Folkloric Kamelions. :P 17:30 (what happened to having speak in parenthesis when not doing in game stuff? Are we just not doing that anymore?) 17:30 “We are the Kamelions!” “Oh, I knew a Kamelion once. He died.” “…” “So! Nice to meet you!” 17:30 <@Wackd> It’s only when the game’s actually started. 17:30 <@Wackd> Which it hasn’t. 17:30 ah 17:31 <@Wackd> …seriously, where’s Mukora? 17:31 speaking of which, I’m not sure where the cave Gurgle is at. Like, the only caves are residential cave ranges and closed residential cave ranges 17:31 <@Wackd> No responses from TVT or Tumblr, and nothing in my inbox saying where he’d be today. 17:31 <@Wackd> SF, I kinda decided where the cave was for you. 17:31 <@Wackd> Since you never called me back. 17:31 Ok, where? 17:31 That’s why Wackd drew a new map! 17:32 …..I knew not of the updated map 17:32 <@Wackd> http://tvtropesdoctorwho.wikia.com/wiki/The_People%27s_Republic_of_Zinell 17:32 …I mean, not telling us he couldn’t make it is kinda fucking rude. 17:32 He better be in the hospital. 17:32 Or having some emergency of crisis. 17:33 Like, that’s understandable. 17:33 If he just slept in? 17:33 Hmph. 17:33 <@Wackd> The Emergency of Crisis sounds like a Doctor Who parody. 17:33 Jerk. 17:33 …Goddammit. 17:33 “F” and “r” are both jerks. 17:33 Doctor Who and the Emergency of Crisis 17:33 Emergency or crisis! 17:33 Or! 17:34 Doctor Who and the Emergency Mishap That Was a Crisis 17:34 <@Wackd> it just occurred to me, perhaps for the first time, that there’s no curse in Curse of Fatal Death. Nor does anyone die at all. Hrm. 17:34 The Master curses when he falls into the poo pits 17:34 But he’s offscreen at the time 17:34 The Doctor sorta dies like five times. 17:34 <@Wackd> This is true! But the curse doesn’t kill him. 17:34 Sustains fatal injruies, at least. 17:34 <@Wackd> And regeneration isn’t death, you shut your heathen mouth. :P 17:35 My heathen mouth didn’t even open geez 17:35 :( 17:35 Well there was the kind of fatal injury that Doc came back from 17:35 :((((( 17:35 (I meant the ! to sound chipper and helpful, BTW, not offended or anything) 17:35 <@Wackd> I took it as such, don’t worry. 17:36 Well. I mean, the Forced Regen Missions. 17:37 <@Wackd> So I just got this from Mukora: 17:37 <@Wackd> “sorry Im currently dying of food poisoning and strep hroat this is the firsy time ive been awake all day and i wont be in five mins” 17:38 Wow geez 17:38 it don’t rain but calls 17:38 pours 17:38 The weather does not call ahead 17:38 It should call ahead. So much easier. 17:38 Okay. 17:39 Feel like a jerk now. 17:39 OOF. 17:39 I am a jerk, what am I talking about. 17:39 But: at least you don’t feel a heel 17:39 I’ve had both before. 17:39 Horrible jerky jerk. 17:39 <@Wackd> Well you did say you’d understand if he was sick or whatever. 17:39 But never simultaneously. 17:39 Poor guy, 17:39 <@Wackd> Yeah. 17:39 Oy vey ‘smere 17:40 be back in, like, one minute. 17:40 …I sorta phrased it like I wanted him to be sick though. 17:40 And, I mean. 17:40 I don’t, really. 17:41 …So. 17:41 <@Wackd> Of course not. 17:41 Flashback? 17:42 <@Wackd> Uuugh. 17:42 <@Wackd> I think our last attempt pretty definitively concluded those are not good ideas. 17:42 back 17:43 I liked it. 17:43 Aww. : < 17:43 I thought it was fun. 17:43 And, I mean. 17:44 …I sorta actually am looking forward to doing Ellie and/or Brom flashbacks at some point. 17:44 <@Wackd> Alright. On the condition that someone, anyone else plays the Doctor this time. 17:44 xD 17:44 …Huh. 17:44 Hmm. 17:44 <@Wackd> Because it is a thing I just cannot do to any degree of personal satisfaction. 17:45 So…is Gurgle not gonna be here? ‘cause if so, I’ll just be multitasking with this and tumblr or whatever 17:45 You could be the Doctor. 17:45 <@Wackd> I was about to suggest the same thing. 17:45 Or make a temp! character. 17:45 ………eeeehhhhhhh 17:45 I’m guessing we’re going to be doing Zinnia’s origin, if that’s okay with Bocaj. 17:46 Who should probably help Wack’d out with the backstory and stuff. 17:46 …I dunno. 17:46 Maybe I could be the Doctor. 17:46 <@Wackd> If I’d known this was gonna happen I would’ve made some attempt to fill out the page on Alkonists in the wiki for reference. 17:46 idk. sleepy little snuffle girl is tired. =~= 17:46 Well, I mean. 17:47 I want to do something today. 17:47 <@Wackd> Me too. 17:47 <@Wackd> I could just put Brom on autopilot, I guess. 17:47 Seems like that’d be rude. 17:47 Or just have him sleeping? 17:47 Since you don’t actually have Mukora’s permission to do that. 17:47 <@Wackd> We’ve done it a couple of times, haven’t we? 17:47 In the one flashback. 17:48 <@Wackd> Yeah, true. Not like we can get permission from him now anyway. 17:48 But not the ongoing story. 17:48 Well since Gurgle won’t be here and I for some weird reason am tired despite getting 9 1/2 hrs of sleep I think I might just stay on the side lines and make snarky commentary 17:48 …Weird how nobody wants to be the Doctor. 17:49 ‘cause I don’t really feel like playing but I’d feel bad about just leaving you all 17:49 I mean, I get annoyed sometimes when Ellie takes charge, but. 17:49 <@Wackd> …we could start a new continuity branch. New characters and whatnot. Maybe go with that UNIT/Torchwood/esque idea unnoun suggested a while back. Might be more work than it’s worth though. 17:49 Weird how sometimes the Doctor doesn’t want to be the Doctor 17:49 Like, the story bends around the Doctor. 17:49 …I still want there to be Faction Paradox. 17:49 <@Wackd> I know. I’m sorry/ 17:50 Enter key? 17:50 Sorry, barely watched Torchwood. 17:50 <@Wackd> Oh, no, I wouldn’t ACTUALLY want to do a Torchwood RP. God no. 17:50 Jack Harkness has sex with people. 17:50 I should watch Torchwood one day but it’s really low on the list 17:50 The end. 17:50 <@Wackd> But something simple, Earth-based, whatever. 17:50 <@Wackd> Don’t watch Torchwood. It is awful. 17:51 Miracle Day wasn’t so bad. 17:51 That’s okay, the folks who wrote Miracle Day barely watched Torchwood either. 17:51 It’s one of the most depressing things ever. 17:51 And cynical as fuck. 17:51 It’s great. 17:51 It’s like Robert Holmes and Lars Von Trier made a very camp co-production. 17:52 So very camp. 17:52 There’s Jack Harkness and fucking involved so that’s enough to draw me in to just take a look at it but not enough for it to be urgent that I see it soon 17:52 It wanders. Doesn’t know if it wants to be an episodic arc or one 10 hour story 17:52 <@Wackd> …speaking of shows I hate my sister’s watching Glee in the next room and I can’t close the door because it’ll get stuffy in here and I’m already congested. 17:52 So. 17:52 Faction Paradox. 17:52 <@Wackd> Also my eyes are inflamed. And my stomach’s kinda gurgly. So I definitely got my sister’s bug. 17:52 put in earplugs 17:52 I was ambivalent about Glee but then they done messed with Jonathan Coulton 17:52 Damn. 17:52 Feel better soon man 17:52 <@Wackd> Thanks. 17:53 And when you drunkenly shake a bearded man’s hand after a concert when you accidentally wandered into the autograph line, it creates a bond of respect 17:53 …This going to be Sarah Jane Adventures related?> 17:53 <@Wackd> I still want to play. Granted, probably a terrible idea. Glowing screen, inflamed eyes. But. 17:53 Also, I hope you don’t mind that I postpone our hangout to later. You not feeling well and I really don’t want to be catching any bug. 17:53 I think Torchwood was quintessentially Torchwood in the second series, but I am in the minority. 17:53 I mean, playing Cousin Ceol might not be the best idea. 17:53 <@Wackd> Yeah, wait until I ride this bug out. 17:53 Nooooo 17:53 <@Wackd> No SJA on account of I’ve barely watched any of it. 17:53 I mean. 17:54 I want you to feel better. 17:54 Drink lots of water, well more thank you usually do. stay rested and not stressed and careful of what you eat. 17:54 <@Wackd> Not waiting on the game, just waiting on being in the same room with SF. 17:54 <@Wackd> On account of I’m contagious. 17:54 <@Wackd> I think if I drink more water than usual I will drown. I am superhydrated at all times. 17:54 http://factionparadox.wikia.com/wiki/Ceol 17:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9fVYBG_4Ck 17:55 http://www.philipsandifer.com/2014/03/outside-government-gift.html 17:55 I saw the opportunity and took it 17:55 Hmm. 17:56 Character creation. 17:56 Good go with another Faction character. 17:56 Shadow weapons. Very handy. 17:56 Maybe a Remote colonist. 17:56 In which case no shadow weapons. 17:57 Maybe we’re a bunch of Slitheen trying to scheme our way out of a paper bag? 17:57 …Wait, we’re not doing Zinnia flashback? 17:57 I mean, obviously not Ellie or Brom flashback, but. 17:57 Aw man. 17:57 : 17:57 :( 17:58 Oh well. 17:58 Anyway. New thingy. 17:58 So many stories. 17:59 <@Wackd> Well Bocaj’s been mute on the subject. 17:59 Bocaj? 17:59 Sorry, I was toasting some pizza 18:00 <@Wackd> You want to do a Zinnia flashback? 18:00 <@Wackd> Also, just got this from Mukora: “Thanks and tell unnoun im not mad” 18:00 Wasn’t zinnia one of the earliest companions for this doctor in terms of the current crew? That would leave a lot of people with one shot characters 18:01 Did he just assume that Unnoun would say something rash? xD 18:01 Does Zinnia’s planet of media of any kind? 18:01 Have media of any kind? 18:01 Because I could totes be a Remote colonist. 18:01 Well. 18:01 <@Wackd> I think I was fairly insistent at some point that Ellie and Brom needed to come in one after the other but I don’t remember why. 18:01 Not a “colonist” 18:03 The pigs. 18:03 Because I felt like Ellie and Brom should have joined at roughly similar times. 18:03 That. 18:03 They probably have media because they made and sold weapons before they got doctored 18:03 <@Wackd> Yeah, but I don’t remember why Ellie needed to arrive around the same time as Brom for her to take the pigs. 18:04 I mean, the middle ages is sorta a place the Faction would have stuff in. 18:04 Time, place, same thing. 18:05 Are the faction secretly the bene gesserit? 18:05 I mean, we’re missing a fairly important part of a Brom flashback. 18:06 I don’t know what that is. 18:06 Sorry. 18:06 From Dune 18:06 …Huh. 18:06 Forgot that. 18:06 Or don’t see the connection. 18:06 Been a while since I read that. 18:06 <@Wackd> Right. So. 18:06 …I think I read that. 18:06 They got hips deep into the cultures of planets and their mythology and stuff so they’d be seen as welcome wherever they went 18:06 <@Wackd> I mean, there’s still the issue of who plays the Doctor if we do a Zinnia flashback. 18:07 We could say nuts to continuity and just have everyone there anyway. 18:07 Even Janeth and Gurgle. 18:07 <@Wackd> I’d really prefer not to do that. 18:07 Time can be rewritten, yada yada. 18:07 : [ 18:07 :( 18:07 Okay fine. 18:09 <@Wackd> Also Glee is now butchering “My Favorite Things” from Sound of Music. :( 18:10 To be fair, it’s kinda hard not to butcher it. 18:10 <@Wackd> Eh. 18:12 <@Wackd> So… 18:13 <@Wackd> …goddamn, is she even watching an episode? I think she’s just going through the soundtrack. 18:13 Seems the designs for Big Hero Six have been unleashed and the internet is having a field day 18:14 <@Wackd> I saw! They are super-nifty. 18:14 Some say that Honey Lemon looks aggressively caucasian. But she does in the comics too so yeah, dunnae. 18:15 <@Wackd> Her eyes are a lot narrower in the comics. 18:16 Okay. 18:16 Verity Whitaker. 18:16 There. 18:16 Remote colonist name/. 18:17 <@Wackd> Sure. 18:17 unnoun? Lazy? 18:17 <@Wackd> I mean, I’m not sure where that’d fit into the story, but. 18:18 I didn’t notice the eyes at google image thumbnail size, oops 18:19 It could fit into either the side-story or the Zinnia flashback. 18:19 Or both, possibly with different incarnations of Verity. 18:20 <@Wackd> Which are we doing? 18:20 Yes. 18:21 Bocaj? 18:21 I mean, ultimately, doing a thing about your character is your decision. 18:21 Like doing the Hal flashback was T’s. 18:21 A zinnia introductory flashback would essentialy be a base under seige story 18:21 I mean, I kinda want an Ellie flashback now, but. I think I’d rather wait for more Faction Paradox spreadage. 18:22 Oh well. 18:22 Could do it Blink style. 18:23 Mostly focusing on Zinnia and her pals. 18:23 spreadage? 18:23 …I mean, could have said “Love And Monsters style” but I think Blink is the more favorable comparison among most of us. 18:23 Whatever. 18:24 9/10 mes still don’t feel kindly disposed towards love and monsters 18:25 <@Wackd> NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GREASE YOU MONSTERS 18:25 <@Wackd> STOP THAT 18:25 They are eating it! And then they’re going to eat me! Oh my gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood. 18:25 <@Wackd> Pffffffffffft. XD 18:26 …Getting indecisive over “Verity Whitaker” as a name. 18:26 <@Wackd> I feel like doing the UNITesque thing would be better since we don’t need to lean on Bocaj so heavily and no one needs to be the Doctor. 18:27 I plan on using the Remote colonist for both. 18:27 <@Wackd> I mean no offense Bocaj but you created an entire race from scratch, there’d likely be a lot of pausing to ask you things. 18:27 I think doing it Doctor-lite might be the ebst idea. 18:27 Best. 18:27 Dammit. 18:27 I regret nothing. I did it for the noblest of reasons - because Doctor Who needs more birds 18:27 But, I mean. Zinnia’s seemingly the earliest. 18:28 Quick, name Doctor Who fans! 18:28 …Not us. 18:28 <@Wackd> So it’s basically “everyone but Bocaj make new characters based entirely on things in Bocaj’s heads” vs. “everyone makes new characters but completely freeform.” 18:28 Ones with, y’know, names. 18:28 <@Wackd> Ian Levine. 18:28 I suppose that the station could have been staffed with non-alkonists because budget 18:29 Does Zinnia’s planet have space travel? Trade with other peoples and races? 18:29 Yeah, that. 18:29 They sold weapons to space 18:29 <@Wackd> Cheap immigrant labor! 18:29 Remote colonists just sorta go anywhere. Depending on what the voices in their heads tell them to do. 18:29 Well I mean costuming budget 18:30 “Commander the bulkhead is wobbling” “It’ll do that” “I don’t mean to be THAT GUY but… there’s space on the other side of that, right? I’m a little concerned with the wobble” “Drop and give me twenty soldier” ” :( “ 18:31 <@Wackd> XD 18:32 <@Wackd> So, um, one, T and nom still need characters, and two, we need to figure out who’s gonna be the Doctor. 18:32 …Hmm. 18:32 I just remembered we had an idea once about a story where the Doctor messes with Daleks but never actually shows up. 18:32 In the thread, I mean. 18:32 Not for here. 18:32 Be a little hard for us to do it. 18:32 But, like. 18:33 The thing with a lot of horror movies is we rarely see the monster. 18:33 So. 18:33 I mean, keeping the Doctor in the background wouldn’t be a bad idea. 18:33 <@Wackd> I have no idea what to do with this. 18:33 Until the actual recruitment. 18:33 Me neither. 18:33 I’m sorta rambling. 18:33 Headache. 18:34 <@Wackd> And I’m feeling kinda feverish, now. 18:35 <@Wackd> It’s 6:30 and we still haven’t decided what we’re doing. 18:35 Maybe we should just call it quits. I’m gonna be leaving now anyway ‘cause I’m just so tired and you really shouldn’t push yourself if you don’t have to 18:36 <@Wackd> Alright. Sleep well. 18:36 Lucas Starstroll, user of totally not magic. 18:36 <@Wackd> Neato. 18:36 Well, not sleeping, just too mentally tired to keep up with an RP. 18:36 <@Wackd> …wait that’s just Luke Skywalker you cheater! 18:36 Yeah, today’s just a mess. 18:37 I’ll call it. 18:37 <@Wackd> Also George Lucas totally named the character after himself. 18:37 <@Wackd> WooooOOOOOOOooooow. 18:37 Could be worse. Quesada named spider-man’s new girlfriend after his daughter 18:37 Well, I won’t be here next week. 18:37 Talk to you guys next week. I should be in at 5:00pm. (again, work and all that.) 18:38 No, Luke Skywalker admits its magic. 18:38 <@Wackd> True. 18:39 I guess the only thing left to do now is fight to the death 18:39 <@Wackd> …we should come up with a set of characters we can do one-shots with and which aren’t beholden to be on every single mission or whatever. The UNITesque thing lends itself well to that. 18:39 <@Wackd> Because people being no-shows is gonna be a persistent problem so it’d be nice to have something to fall back on. 18:39 Lucas Starstroll 18:40 <@Wackd> Alright, good. 18:41 <@Wackd> unnoun, you have a name for your remote person yet? 18:41 <@Wackd> Bocaj, nom, you guys should make folks. 18:41 …I mean, as a joke it works best for Doctor Who fans. 18:41 I mean, most of the Wilderness Years writers were that. 18:41 Kate Orman. 18:41 Erm… 18:41 Mags L Halliday. 18:42 Kelly Hale. 18:42 Lloyd Rose. 18:43 Verity was, first and foremost, a creator. 18:43 …I mean, Douglas Adams, Cartmel, and Moffat and Rusty among others were fans. But I can’t think of female equivalents for their names. 18:44 I’m not good at impromptuing a character. 18:45 Likewise. 18:45 My interpretation of Lucas may not be flattering, but then Hamill played him as a whiny hick. 18:45 I’m thinking about being a cyborg to stick it in the craw of all the robophobes in doctor who 18:45 <@Wackd> Nice. 18:46 Entire production staff is h8ers 18:46 Andrea Cartmel 18:46 Stephanie Moffat 18:47 <@Wackd> Dorothy Adams. 18:47 … 18:47 Dougal Adams? 18:47 Ooh! 18:47 I like those. 18:47 Dotty Adams? 18:47 No wait, call her dotty and you die 18:48 <@Wackd> Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. Adams. 18:48 Ada Douglas 18:49 …Suggestions for Russell? Maybe Lawrence? Paul Magrs/Cornell, 18:49 …Philomena Sandifer. Jane Graham. Heh. 18:50 …Wait. 18:50 <@Wackd> Rose L. T. Davies. 18:50 Okay, I don’t want Jane to go after me, scrap that. 18:51 <@Wackd> Paul fairly obviously becomes Paula. 18:51 In this iteration, would the first nu companion be Ross? 18:51 <@Wackd> Or Pauline, I guess. 18:52 …Okay. 18:54 <@Wackd> You going with one of those? 18:55 Andrea Lambert. 18:55 <@Wackd> K. 18:56 …Where’s he going? 18:56 <@Wackd> I don’t know. 19:02 <@Wackd> *sigh* 19:05 <@Wackd> Yeah, I guess we should call it. 19:07 Goddaammit nom/. 19:07 …Well, see you guys sometime. 19:07 <@Wackd> See ya. Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jun 29 20:34:15 2014 -0400